Íris
by D. Belae
Summary: Seus olhos negros só permitiam que enxergasse em preto e branco; tal foi a surpresa quando descobriu que os dele eram cinzas.


_Já escrevi algumas coisas, inclusive em outro profile. "Íris" está se formando diferente de tudo o que já fiz, portanto acreditei que merecia um espaço novo (por esse e outros fatores como o fato de ter me esquecido da senha do anterior - um grande defeito meu, diga-se de passagem. Crio senhas geniais, tão boas que após algum tempo eu mesma não consigo entrar em minhas contas)._

_Deixo-o aqui, como um filho diferente, especial. Não pretendo demorar muito entre as atualizações, mas é claro que sou filha de Deus e preciso de ter a leve sensação de que estou publicando aqui para alguém ler. Comentários são bem vindos. _

_Ah, sim, estou sem beta reader. Portanto, caso note alguma besteira minha, páre, respire fundo, e não me avise. =P Mas estou tendo bastante atenção, prometo._

_D._

**Título:** Íris

Ela o provocava com seus olhos negros e distantes, como se o desafiasse a descobrir o que havia no final daquele túnel frio; provocava-o com a dureza fingida de sua voz em meio às outras pessoas, com a arrogância estúpida de seus modos com todos – exceto com _ele. _

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo não me pertence. Se pertencesse, não teria decepcionado leitores como eu.

**Observações: **UA.

* * *

I

A luminosidade da lua entrava pela janela e iluminava seu rosto em cheio. Virou a face contra a luz, observando a sombra que o luar formava no lençol branco, desenhando a silhueta de seu rosto fino. Ergueu um dos braços e mirou a imagem projetada, os dedos delicados, o pulso frágil. Suspirou, e o suspiro saiu fragmentado, sofrido. Não era frágil, e esse era um dos enganos que a noite trazia.

Apesar da pouca idade, Cecília considerava-se uma daquelas moças que se cria sozinha, de gênio forte e determinações teimosas. Mas algo abalara sua estrutura, e não podia admitir tal infâmia. Sentia-se estranhamente dócil.

Passos no corredor interromperam o fluxo descontínuo de seus pensamentos, que no momento atingiam algo mais do que o vazio anterior. A porta de seu quarto se abriu, e uma mulher que já atingira a terceira idade perguntou, seca, se ela gostaria de comer algo. O "Não, Anna" foi compreendido pela velha senhora, apesar de ter soado como um só grunhido ríspido.

Não gostaria de comer, não gostaria de sequer se mover. Ouviu os passos se afastarem pelo corredor. Anna não mais insistia, há tempos ninguém insistia em contrariá-la. Ninguém se importava em convencê-la, ninguém perdia seu tempo na difícil tentativa de amá-la.

Porque, se cair em seus encantos era algo fácil, permanecer ao seu lado era árduo. Tomara todas as provisões para que nada que respirasse quisesse permanecer em sua companhia por tempo suficiente para descobrir seu coração. Aprendeu a se fazer detestável, inalcançável em sua torre de orgulho, para que não tivesse a obrigação de cultivar o amor daqueles que eventualmente esperassem dela algo além de indiferença. E aprendeu muito bem, pois aprendeu com seu pai.

Severus Snape era um homem de todas as formas misterioso. Desde que Cecília podia se lembrar, nunca pôde retirar dele qualquer sentimento que denunciasse a íntima ligação parental entre eles. Quase não o via, e nas raras ocasiões em que dividiam o mesmo aposento, não suportavam a presença um do outro. O contato entre ambos se resumia nas lições que ele, com toda sua prepotência, não permitia que outro tutor ministrasse, encarregando-se pessoalmente da educação da filha.

Quando criança, por vezes perguntou a si mesma se tivera uma mãe. Descobriu da boca das criadas que tivera, sim, uma mãe, de quem herdara os traços finos e suaves - porém firmes -, tão diferentes de seu pai, apesar de ter conservado deste os cabelos pretos e escorridos e os olhos negros, que com o tempo também se tornaram frios e distantes. Mais tarde, ao ser alertada sobre a mudança que o tempo e a mágoa criaram em seu olhar, se perguntaria se tal mudança também havia ocorrido com Severus.

Mas não conseguiu muito mais além disso e da revelação de que a mulher padeceu semanas após o nascimento da filha, por motivos que não lhe foram ditos. Tornou a virar o rosto para a lua, e fechou os olhos para impedir que a claridade magoasse sua retina. Adormeceu, o pensamento inundado por uma confusão que não lhe era típica, nem aceitável.

* * *

Tirou as botas de montaria assim que entrou na sala quente da pequena casa de madeira maltratada pelo tempo, porém conservada pela presença de sua solidão. Da janela observou ao longe uma ou outra luminária que mantinha acesa a imensa e triste mansão onde o mármore frio provocava-lhe arrepios na espinha.

Por mais que, quando seus companheiros se reuniam ali, dessem à casa um ar de humanidade que não conseguiu adquirir em todos os séculos durante os quais foi ocupada por sucessivas gerações dos Black, ainda assim, ao ficar sozinho, sentindo a própria solidão se espalhar por todos os cômodos como um gás que se expande conforme lhe dão espaço, precisava urgentemente deixar o lugar. E naquela noite, como em muitas outras, era apenas ele.

Ajeitou a arma de caça ao lado da lareira e, erguendo o rosto, observou a face cansada pelo dia proveitoso encará-lo na parede ao lado, num espelho de moldura talhada em madeira. Sorriu de leve percebendo dois tímidos fios de cabelo branco que há cinco anos surgiram próximos à sua têmpora, e lá permaneceram, solitários e persistentes. Mais do que isso, sorriu pela insistência do tempo em marcá-lo, o que confrontava com igual insistência de seu corpo de negar tais marcas. Mas sorria de desgosto, pois a melhor marca que o tempo deixara nele fora _por dentro._

Teve uma noite razoável e nada parecia ser capaz de perturbar sua mente. Jogou-se sobre o sofá, aproveitando o calor que emanava do fogo. Os resmungos incansáveis de Lupin acerca da sua irresponsabilidade ao sair da propriedade teriam ecoado durante toda a noite em seus ouvidos, se não estivesse inexplicavelmente tranqüilo para lembrar-se da irritante ladainha do amigo.

Em parte do tempo Sirius Black era um homem amargurado, aborrecido, solitário, violento. Intratável perante aqueles que o conheciam há pouco tempo. Na outra parte, aproveitava ao máximo os poucos segundos que conseguia sua liberdade inventada, e esses momentos eram suficientes para lhe permitir sobreviver até conseguir uma nova chance de estar livre. E tais melhoras de humor eram guardadas para seu afilhado, o único que ainda recebia a dádiva de lidar com Sirius como ele fora um dia.

Ergueu os olhos e observou através da janela o luar que conferia à noite uma luminosidade pouco freqüente. Certo de que Harry estaria sobre os cuidados dos Weasley, deixou o pescoço enrijecido descansar sobre o móvel macio, e somente em meio aos sonhos dos quais não se lembraria na manhã seguinte foi que sua memória retornou à figura da jovem pálida que cruzara seu caminho naquela tarde.


End file.
